


Use Me

by LegendsofLink



Category: The Legend of Zelda, breath of the wild, prince sidon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, LEWD, dom!reader, exhausted sidon, prince sidon smut, sidon x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: The prince has been exhausting himself over paper work, and has had no time to spend with the reader. Tired and defeated, the reader persuades him to take a much needed break, and finds a way to help him sleep. Ft a dominant reader.SMUT** This is inspired by @GaiaSophia ‘s Proposition (chapter 36) **





	Use Me

It had been hours since the prince looked up from his papers. His eyes were so strained that it took several attempts for him to read the same sentences time and time again. His brain felt like it was turning to mush. 

The paperwork had been his morning, his afternoon and evening, being the only thing his brain had thought about all day. If asked, he likely couldn’t say what he was reading, or why, as it had felt like a haze ever since noon. It was important, and he had a deadline, but that was about all he could remember. 

Sat at his large desk in his office, Sidon felt like a prisoner in his own domain. He took no breaks, as it would just bring the paperwork further into the next day, and the next. Regardless of how unhappy and frustrated he was, the prince continued to read, then write briskly with his quill. All he could do was work, and hope the seemingly endless pile would, well, end. 

When Sidon heard the door crack open slowly, he finally lifted his head and gave his eyes a moment to adjust. He pressed his palms against them and tried to rub away the exhaustion. Then, he spotted the little Hylian as she peered into the office. 

“Yes, y/n?” He called, with at least a little bit of a bite to his tongue. He didn’t mean it of course, but his annoyance towards his work was talking. 

The girl walked all the way inside and closed the door behind her, then held her hands together and approached him. “It is almost time for bed, I was wondering if you’d be joining me soon?” 

Sidon exhaled deeply and placed his quill down, running his palm down his face. “I have too much work, and bazz adds more each day.” 

“But you’ve been at it for hours,” Y/n piped up, her own frustration knitting her brows together. She reached the desk and leaned against it absently. 

“My work doesn’t stop at bedtime,” Sidon snapped under his breath, looking back down at his papers to get his point across. “Is there anything else you need?” 

A hurt look ran across her face as she saw how her beloved sat tall in his chair, face showing his pain and tiredness, despite trying to carry on. There was a coldness to him, and she knew it wasn’t like him. She knew his work was important, but Y/n persisted. “I need you.” 

This made Sidon pause and look up at his love, realizing what he had said, and how cold he had been towards her. He saw as she hugged herself as the tears welled in her eyes, and her cheeks filled with a light pink colour. She was holding a brave face for him, but he knew how alone she truly felt, robbed of his affections.

The prince seemed to soften, and his princely walls came crashing down. He pushed back from his desk a little and opened his arms to her. 

“I’m sorry, my love. Please, come here.” He said softly, face showing his remorse. 

As she had wanted all along, Y/n climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him deeply. She finally felt at peace with his arms around her body, having felt starved from it as of late. 

“I didn’t mean that, truly.” Sidon said into her neck, leaving a little kiss as well. “It’s just that there is so much to do and only one of me. Please forgive me.” 

Y/n nodded, then pulled back enough so she could gently kiss his lips. He nearly melted under the contact, just realizing how much he was missing it as well. Then, she carefully caressed the side of his face with the pad of her thumb and looked at him deeply. 

“I know you’re stressed, my prince. But for your sake, you need to rest.” She said softly, taking in how defeated he looked. It seemed like he could hardly keep his eyes open. “You are exhausted.” 

The prince sighed heavily, tempted by her comfort, but hesitant about leaving his work behind. His hands rested on her waist, sending brief images through his tired mind of intimate times they spent together, and he wondered when the last time they had such a moment was. It hurt his heart to think about. 

The girl’s eyes were like sad pools, begging for him to give it all up. “I miss you, Sidon. Please, just stay with me for a few hours then your prince work can have you.” 

Sidon pressed his forehead against hers with his eyes closed for the first time all day. “I miss you too, my little minnow.” 

The girl took a deep breath, taking in his presence while she could. She let her hands feel across his shoulders and down his biceps. It felt like so long since she caressed him. “This office has had enough of you for one day.”

At last, Sidon captured her lips again thoughtfully, and held onto her as he stood from his place. Absently kicking the chair back, Sidon moved across the room as the girl wrapped her legs around his midsection, finally smiling at last. 

It didn’t take long for Sidon to reach the bedroom and lock the two of them inside, then to collapse onto the bed next to the girl. He nearly groaned at the contact, mattress feeling like heaven beneath his aching back. His eyelids grew heavy as he let himself get comfortable, noticing just how right his dearest was. He had done enough, and his body was paying for it. 

Y/n nestled against Sidon’s chest, held into him by his strong arm that would surely go limp soon enough. She soaked in his warmth, letting her own eyes close for the night, as she thanked him a hundred times over in her mind for the comfort she craved. All she wanted was her love. 

A few minutes of bliss had passed before Y/n felt the prince’s restlessness. He would sigh and pull her into him, wait a couple moments, then adjust himself in one way or another. This happened several times, thus the girl opened her eyes and peered up at Sidon.

”Are you alright?”

Sidon ran a hand up and down her arm as he thought pensively. “I’m nearly exhausted, yet I can’t seem to sleep. I’m not sure why.”

The girl turned to prop herself up on his abdomen and look at him lovingly. She traced little circles on his toned body. “You must be overtired, my love.” 

Sidon ran a hand over his face again, even more defeated than he thought possible. He looked down at his little Hylian through his foggy vision. “This office work is getting to be too much, it isn’t fair for me to leave you for so long.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that right now, Si. Please, relax and close your eyes for me.” Y/n cooed, lifting herself from his chest. 

Sidon did what he was told and closed his eyes, getting himself comfortable. But alas, he continued. 

“Perhaps if I can divide the work more evenly, give some lesser papers to the rest of the council, or maybe give Bazz some of his own - “

The prince was interrupted with a groan at the jolt of pleasure he suddenly felt, and his eyes snapped open to see his love nestled between his legs, lapping at his slit slowly. His chest started to heave. 

“Little one, w-what are you doing...” he trailed off, mouth going slack as the sensation sparked a response in his body. She had never done anything of that sort before, and he didn’t realize how good it felt. 

The Hylian looked at him through her lashes, lips clamped around his wet opening. It was strange, she thought, but saw how easily it was eliciting excitement in Sidon. She kept going, licking the full length of it and swirling her tongue. 

She pressed a few gentle kisses before delving in and licking up the fluid that gathered. She moaned against the prince’s slit, sending the vibrations through his tense body. 

Sidon tried to stifle his moans but failed as each movement felt more raw and powerful than the last. He was squirming already, hardly able to keep his eyes open from the exhaustion and sheer bliss he felt. 

At last, the girl pulled back as Sidon’s lengths unsheathed themselves and sprung up with an encouraged ferocity. He groaned as he felt just how hard the little Hylian made him, and how easily as well. His abdomen flexed as he clawed at the sheets absently. 

“You dirty thing,” Sidon murmured with a lazy grin on his face, glancing down at her. “I adore you.” 

The Hylian girl smiled and happily ran her fingers up and down his shafts, letting her tongue graze the tips every so often. She watched how his chest raised and lowered at a steady pace before he would go rigid at something particularly pleasurable. 

“Let me take care of you, my prince. Just lay back and I’ll do the rest,” Y/n hummed, slowly pumping one of his lengths before taking it in her mouth. 

Sidon seemed to hold his breath as his eyes closed once again, this time he didn’t bother to open them. He bit at the inside of his lip and felt as the girl fed the desire he forgot he had. He sucked air in between his sharp teeth as he felt the depth and warmth of her mouth taking him.

With his eyes closed, it felt just like her most sacred part, the one he usually caressed and explored with his long tongue. But that night, however, was about him. As much as he revelled in her sweetness and it felt sort of selfish leaving all of the work to the little Hylian, he couldn’t have been more grateful. 

Y/n bobbed her head as she picked up speed, playing with the other length in her other hand. She took a suitable amount, then pushed herself even further and took the head in her throat. Before she could trigger her reflex, the girl pulled off and gave it several more strokes. She gave the prince a wicked grin as she watched how his magnificent body winced and writhed for more. 

“...little one,” The prince sighed, running his claws through her hair, head thrown back in the pillows. Already he felt a strange racing in his vision, thus he let his eyes flutter shut. “You spoil m-me.” 

Sidon choked back a groan as Y/n brought both of his cocks together and licked both tips at the same time, dragging her tongue at an agonizing pace. His chest heaved. 

“Such a gorgeous prince,” Y/n hummed, pressing a kiss to each head before swirling her tongue around once more. “Exhausted but so full of want, right, my prince?”

Sidon let go of a deep breath, fingers digging slightly into her scalp, needing more of her affections. “Y-yes, my love. Please - “ 

The prince felt even more blood rush to his lengths as the girl took them both in her mouth as much as she could. Because of their size, she could only go so far with her lips stretched, so her slender fingers did the rest of the work. Teasing and pumping him brought him closer to his release, forcing his breaths to go rigid and tense. 

The prince felt like he couldn’t handle it anymore, wanting to feel her luscious walls more than anything. The teasing of her foreplay made him feel frustrated yet so pleasured. Absently, his palm held the side of her face, yet he couldn’t seem to open his tired eyes. 

“My minnow, please... I need you.”

The Hylian pulled herself off of him with a delicious sound, lusty eyes gazing up at him. “What do you need, my prince?” 

Sidon’s cocks twitched in her hand just from her alluring tone, and he winced. “I need to be inside, my love. I need to f-feel you.”

The prince looked up to see as his loyal Hylian was carefully undressing herself before him, through his hazy vision. He wanted to tear each piece off of her and fuck her into the mattress, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the energy. It was replaced by the sudden agony of his aching erections. 

“Are you sure that’s all, my sweet prince?” She teased, leaving herself in nothing but a jewel necklace Sidon gave her at the beginning of their courtship. It was a nice touch, one that made him even more hard. 

Sidon squirmed at the feeling of another rush to his cocks, face blooming with colour. He was so tired, but far too horny to let it go, thus he had to give in. 

“Use me, my little minnow. Fuck me until you’re satisfied... ride me my love, use my cocks for your pleasure.” Sidon spewed, cheeks burning with embarrassment, yet it turned him on so much. 

Y/n felt her own desire pool between her legs at the idea, mind running wild with his suggestion. Carefully, she spread her thighs and positioned herself above him, still watching him closely to see as he tried his best to look through his foggy eyes. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Y/n teased some more, letting her flower run up and down his lengths, close but not close enough. 

Sidon nearly went ballistic at the feeling of her folds alone, nearly in pain from how badly he needed to cum. He wanted her more than he could express. 

“Yes, Yes, goddess, yes!” Sidon nearly cried, placing a hand over his eyes to shield the shame he felt. His hips lurched toward the girl, needing more. 

“Don’t worry, my dirty prince, I’ll take care of you,” Y/n cooed, lifting her hips a little further to line herself up once and for all. 

She sighed softly as she took in his first head, feeling like she was returning home at last. Y/n relaxed herself to go lower and stretch for her large Zora prince. She loved how it always felt initially, how she was able to become one with such a breathtaking specimen. 

The prince was nearly trembling as he filled her sweet little flower, claws locked in the bed. His heart raced in anticipation. He needed it, he needed all of it. 

“You like that, huh?” The girl asked hotly, gaining her bearings and placing her palms on his lower abdomen so she could move swiftly on his cock. It was already partially leaking inside of her, overwhelmed by the sensation. “My prince loves to dirty his little minnow.” 

Sidon has his jaw clenched as he held back, feeling the intensity of each little stroke she made, as if amplified through his haze. He began to moan sinfully, enjoying his prize almost too much. “Y-yes, Y/n...please...”

He couldn’t help but touch his princess, however, as he managed to muster the energy to grip her thigh with one hand while still digging the other into the mattress. He needed her skin. 

The girl rode her prince at a faster pace, throwing her head back and releasing her own longing moans. There was something so primal about how his length could hit every spot inside of her, while also brushing against her clit with the other. It made her cheeks heat from how much pleasure was sent rippling inside of her. 

Sidon felt the tightening within his belly already, offering the girl the slightest movements of his hips to help. More so, it was because he needed more, and the added friction nearly sent him reeling. 

“Yes my love...f-fuck me,” Sidon heaved, gills flaring as he managed to catch a glimpse of her, perched so perfectly on his cock, pulling everything out of him. “Use me like a t-toy.” 

Y/n bit her lip at that, breasts moving so eagerly with her movements. She looked so regal, and so filthy in her place. She was greedy, milking him of every drop of euphoria she could get. 

Their breaths and ragged moans mingled together to make a room full of desperation and lust, in which drove Sidon crazy. He could feel himself teetering, getting lost in her slicked walls. 

Then, Y/n leaned forward as her own end was nearing, placing her palms on his chest and leaning her forehead against his crest. 

“Such a pretty little prince, cum for me,” Y/n encouraged. 

The prince moaned weakly, feeling every ounce of pleasure that rippled through him. Sidon was oh so close, but he was still aching. He groaned as she kissed him hotly, while grinding on him sloppily. It was so much at once and his blood was on fire. 

“You’re doing so well my love,” The girl added, plunging herself deeper and deeper on him, noticing as his thighs trembled. “Letting your princess fuck you like this.”

Sidon could feel his pulse in his ears, burying his head in the pillows and clenching. Each moan was more filthy than the last, and in need of his release. He didn’t know why or how he was still holding on, but Sidon was too distracted to care. 

Y/n’s walls were so tight around him, and her legs were shaking from her own pleasure as it coursed through her veins. Breathless, she continued to ride him. 

“Fill me, Sidon. Fill me with your cum,” Y/n begged, feeling herself growing tired. Weakened, she leaned on his chest for support as she flicked her hips. “Breed me.” 

Sidon groaned as he buried his seed deep inside of her, body strained from the sharp wave of bliss that hit him all at once. Mouth slack and heart still racing as his high claimed him, he continued to drain himself into the satisfied Hylian. 

The prince’s cheeks flushed as he panted, slowly coming down from the euphoria. He was embarrassed by his vulnerability and submissiveness, yet he felt so complete. 

The girl went limp on top of him as she reached her own release, panting and dripping of both of their fluids. A hazy smile rested on her face at the feeling of his cum on her belly as well from his other untouched length. Smoothly, she dropped next to him and nestled her way in between his arm and side. 

The prince’s orgasm led him straight into a deep sleep after a few minutes of comfortable silence, one that had a comforting, warm beginning to it. As his heart settled, he fell further and further into a peace that was well deserved. 

The girl regained herself and left careful kisses on his neck before settling back into her place with an arm around his abdomen. Comfortable and centred once again, the little Hylian joined him in a wonderful sleep. 

Just before she fell asleep, however, the girl thought about how they could recreate the whole scene the next morning, before he went back to work, of course.


End file.
